


Pet

by abscontrix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crop, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix





	Pet

music: the black keys - i'll be your man  
contents: ridiculously long smut

~~~

Irene was in charge, but she didn't need chains or rope for Molly to know it. Her little Mouse had curled quietly against her throughout the movie, deference in every shift of her body. Irene hadn't even been putting out much top energy, frankly; she'd had to deal with Mycroft again (mercifully without Sherlock), and hadn't had the energy to puff up her feathers when she got home. But Molly was being a perfect darling and it would probably do Irene some good to give her a little treat.

She slid her hand along Molly's side, rubbing gently. Her pet sighed dreamily and relaxed into Irene, eyes still downcast from the Mistress. Something was happening on screen - the new Bond film, which was fine and good but not worth that much attention - and Molly seemed caught up in it even as Irene pulled her attention toward her body. Irene slid her fingertips under the edge of Molly's blouse - white, feminine chiffon, Irene had been dressing her better since she'd moved in - and ran the edges of her nails dully against Molly's warm skin. The sub's breath caught, but she tried to control her reaction; Irene liked it when she put up a little resistance, and the film was really quite good.

Smiling, mildly provoked, Irene prepared to get Molly's full attention. Irene stroked Molly's hair lightly, then dug in her nails a bit until Molly shivered. She scraped down, to the hairline at the edge of Molly's ear, then stroked the sensitive skin just behind it delicately. Molly squirmed as gently as possible, cheeks heating slightly. Good. She played over the outer edge of her lover's ear with a red talon, pinching and rubbing lightly. Molly's eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep, steadying breath. Irene rubbed down Molly's neck, following her jugular to her collarbone, teasing with a suggestion of how much farther down she could go.

Molly snapped. She'd been on her very best behavior today, she'd practically been begging for attention, and she was in no state to be teased. She risked a peck up on the underside of Irene's chin, pure submissive posturing even as she overstepped her bounds. She dropped back down quickly, but nuzzled at Irene's neck, huffing warm breath that threatened to turn into a whine of need. She was usually so obedient; Irene had an incredibly easy time training her after she'd realized that Molly loved knowing exactly how to please her, obeying clear orders or rules. Her Mouse was brilliant, and Irene respected her mind and the work she did; Irene loved providing the structure that let her pet shine without doubts or second-guesses.

Which was all beside the point. Molly was being sassy, and Irene could definitely work with that.

She slipped a hand through the low-cut neck of Molly's blouse, gently palming her pet's breast as it hung loose in her bra. The flesh was warm and loose in her leaned-over position, and Irene rubbed around gently, avoiding Molly's nipple. Molly huffed harder against Irene's neck, all interest in the movie forgotten. Irene ran her free hand up Molly's neck to tip her chin up, and caught her sub's mouth in a hungry kiss, flicking her fingers across Molly's nipple in the same moment. The girl whimpered and her arm went around Irene's neck; Irene straightened up, dragging Molly more upright - and easier to maneuver. Molly's hands roamed Irene's hair and back, soft hands on soft skin, as Irene pushed her back on the chaise. Molly had been wearing a short skirt when Irene got home (so obvious) and Irene took full advantage. She looked down her nose at Molly, their lips inches away, while her hand played up Molly's thigh and along the edge of her panties. The pink silk-and-lace ones, Irene would guess, based on the pattern of the lace on the edge. She knew every pair of Molly's knickers intimately, having chosen most of them and having freed her pet from all of them many times over.

Molly was rosy all over, cheeks and nose a deep pink, her chest and breasts lightly flushed. Irene ghosted kisses over the hot parts of Molly's face, and Molly quieted slightly. She gasped, however, when Irene's fingers slid inside the side of Molly's knickers. Irene brushed at the soft hair there with the backs of her fingers, and Molly panted, eyes screwed shut tight.

"There there, darling," Irene cooed. "You'll get what you want, even if you were a brat to get it." She slapped Molly's sex lightly, rapping the peaks of her knuckles against Molly's swollen lips. Molly's gasp deepened to a soft whimper, but Irene was pleased. Molly was clearly dying for it, and this was admirable restraint. It would make it so much better to break her down.

Irene caught Molly's arms in hers, pinning one to the couch with an elbow in the palm and holding the other wrist in her hand. Molly looked up reverently, even as her hips started to slide gently together. Irene planted a hand on her sternum. "Stay," she commanded, crawling back for better access to her lover. Molly stiffened, trying to keep her breathing even as Irene pulled down her underwear. The pink ones, just as Irene had thought. They highlighted the rosiness of Molly's skin as Irene pulled them down, and Irene left them hooked over an ankle, not yet ready to discard them.

Irene was gentle, kneeling between Molly's spread legs and running just one fingertip up and down her wet folds, swirling slightly around Molly's clit before sliding down again. Molly huffed and whined, shook slightly, but held her hips still, hands clenched tight at her sides. She was still fully dressed except for her underwear, but she was also fully exposed, skirt flipped up wantonly to expose her. She even still had on her knee-high stockings, which contrasted nicely with the pink panties that still clung to an ankle. It was a lovely scene, and Irene took a moment to take it in as she diddled Molly lightly.

The poor girl was going to have a fit, at this rate; she looked about to explode. Finally, Irene took pity and slipped another finger alongside the first at her entrance. She dipped in lightly, rubbing her fingertips together to coat them before pushing farther in. Molly gasped to finally get direct stimulation, her eyes on Irene with pleasure and adoration. Irene twisted her fingers hard, and Molly's breath caught in pleasure. Irene dragged them out slowly, up and across the girl's clit as she left her body.

"Enough. Undress us and bring me the Tiani and the Rippler." Molly complied immediately, standing to unzip Irene from the white dress and scurrying to collect a few devices for her mistress before undressing herself, folding her clothes tidily. Molly stood with folded hands, her face turned down but eyes looking up at Irene hopefully.

"Put them both on me." Molly hurried to comply. The Tiani was a u-shaped toy, and Molly gently rubbed Irene to spread her lubrication before she worked one stem into her domme's warm flesh. The two ends clasped toward each other, one clinging to Irene from the inside while the other pressed from the outside, putting direct pressure on Irene's clit. Irene handed the controller for the vibrations to Molly. "You get to choose how much I get," she told the girl solemnly. Molly smiled shyly, snaking her wrist through the cord the remote hung from. She was careful not to tangle the cord in a strap-on harness as she picked it up, other hand readying a dildo to fit into the garment. The dildo was covered in thick, deep ridges that swirled a fairly impressive girth; Molly was wet just looking at it, remembering the pleasures it had wrung from her body with Irene before.

"No, leave it out. I'll fuck you properly," Irene said, gesturing to the harness, "but I'm going to make sure you're a proper mess first." Irene took the cock in one hand and gestured toward the couch. "As you were."

Molly resumed her brazen sprawl, one leg atop the couch and one foot resting just barely on the floor, Molly's calf lightly strained as it flexed to keep her toes planted. She was all curves and softness and compliance, and Irene couldn't wait to make her sob.

Irene also resumed just where she'd left off, working two fingers into her partner quickly while the smaller woman gasped under her watchful eyes. Molly was almost beyond holding herself back already, hips jerking in tight, constrained motions as she tried to be good and docile. Irene fucked her fingers in harder, drawing out waves of hot wetness and Molly clenched down and whined, hips still just barely kicking in time with the thrusts. Irene tucked in a third finger, in a tight formation for just a few thrusts before she flattened them out, respectably thick in Molly's tight cunt. She twisted inside Molly, hooking her fingers directly up, yanking Molly hard from her own pelvic bone. Molly ground down and moaned low in her throat, desperate for Irene to keep hitting that spot inside her.

Instead, Irene twisted her fingers back to a line, thrusting in steadily as she leaned over to pinch at Molly's nipples. She rolled them gently, then pinched hard between forefinger and thumb. The submissive yelped and squeaked, and oh, the blush was back too. Irene flicked Molly's now-stiff nipple, at first lightly with her fingertips but then with increasingly hard grabs and twists. Molly bit her hand to muffle her own cries. Irene fucked harder into her. Molly closed her eyes hard and turned away; Irene added a fourth finger without warning or preparation. The sudden fullness had Molly choking out a gasp, but she was so wet that she took it easily. Irene again twisted her hand inside Molly, stretching her in different directions, sliding so that she could again reach up and hit that sweet spot inside Molly.

Instead, she just kept fucking, in-out, in-out, while she continued to torture Molly's nipples. The girl's upper body shuddered at a hard pinch while her hips kept time with Irene's other hand. Irene closed her mouth over one pink peak, tongue all soft wetness against tight pain of the pinching. It felt amazingly good, a respite of pure pleasure against the pain and Molly whined. Irene lapped at Molly's tortured nipple slowly, soothing away everything except the electric pleasure of Irene's tongue, Irene's hand still working between her legs. Molly wondered if she was a very bad girl, to consider four fingers to still be a tease when they weren't quite where she wanted them. Irene would probably tell her yes and devise some wicked punishment; Molly decided to tuck that thought away for some rainy day when she needed it.

Suddenly, Irene's teeth scraped across Molly's nipple, multiplying the pleasure as Irene finally started to crook her fingers inside Molly, bouncing her fingers against the submissive's g-spot with each thrust. Molly swooned and writhed, groaning deeply as Irene sucked hard on a nipple, finishing with a hard nip. Molly was grinding hard against Irene on each stroke, panting and starting to go rigid -

and Irene withdrew her hand and slapped the inside of Molly's thigh sharply. Molly cried out in a high pitch, sucking breath back in like a sob while she balled her fists behind her head. She had been so close and wanted it so bad, but because she'd been greedy earlier, Irene was going to torture her. It was torture to keep from touching herself, spread wide and fucked open like this; torture to keep from dropping to her knees and groveling to do anything, anything Irene could imagine, as long as she would be allowed to come.

Instead, Molly forced her hips to slowly stop rolling, moving her tight fists to her sides while she cooled down for her Mistress. Irene helped by slapping the inside of her thigh again every time she tried to slide her hips to rub her aching clit. Judging by Molly's little twitches and jumps, it didn't really help at first, but that was hardly the point. Irene loved her like this, bucking desperately at the air, pushed beyond her natural constraints by the slow torture of pleasure.

"Get up." Irene had Molly right on track to get the kinds of reactions that she wanted, but it was time to speed things up. As she stood, Molly clasped her hands behind her back. Irene was sitting herself tidily in the center of the couch when the vibrator inside her came to life. The pressure of the device, which had been constantly magnifying her natural pleasure, suddenly went into overdrive. Irene crossed her legs tightly together and hummed her approval; Molly had turned it on behind her back. It surely was time to speed things along, then.

"Lie across my lap." Molly's eyes went round but she ducked her head and obeyed, hip bones grinding slightly against Irene's crossed leg. Irene ground her hips slowly together as the vibrator inside her shifted with each motion. She twisted to raise her hand, the vibrator merrily buzzing against her clit. When Irene brought her hand down on Molly's backside, the twist pushed the device against her even more tightly. So it was that every one of Irene's spanks ended in a little jolt of pleasure, to say nothing of the pleasure that she got from watching Molly squirm and whine in her lap. The girl's ass and thighs became flushed, and her knees started to drift apart, silently begging Irene to slap her wet sex too. "Knees together," admonished Irene. Molly gulped and obeyed, eyeing the still-unused dildo in front of her.

Irene had an idea. "Why don't you give me a little show with that while you finish your punishment? Maybe I'll let you finish it faster." Irene continued to spank Molly, pausing occasionally to rub the burning flesh. Molly tried to tune it out and obey Irene as her skin seared with each smack.

Without using her hands (and this provision was obvious, under their usual rules of play), Molly actually had a hard time reaching it across the few remaining inches of couch. She wriggled across Irene's lap, face crushing into the leather of the sofa as she snaked forward. She nudged it with her nose to roll it to a better position. Irene could watch her nuzzle the phallus for ages, given what she was planning on doing with it later inside sweet little Molly.

Molly had managed to position the ridged dick so that she could wrap her pink lips around the tip, and she closed her eyes wantonly as she sucked it into her mouth. She squirmed back into her proper spanking position, neck long and exposed, attention focused on the girthy dick inside her mouth. Irene ran her nails lightly across Molly's reddened thighs as Molly's tongue darted out of her mouth, licking the dildo so obscenely that Irene clenched her legs together even more tightly. The vibrator had her so wet, too, that she was ready to take this to the next step. She spread Molly's legs again and rubbed the spit-wet head of the dildo against the creamy skin just between her thighs, then slid it up against Molly's wet opening. Molly whimpered and twitched but tried to keep still. Irene worked the head in slowly, twirling it for a nice even coat of Molly's slick juices. Each ridge was torture, rubbing and sliding along Molly's clit as the dick filled her. Irene slipped it back slightly, then pushed it farther in, and quicker; the ridges thudded maddeningly against Molly's clit, and the mousy woman whined as the sensation charged her up to explode. A few more thrusts and Molly was gasping deeply, sobs near but her attention focused on not orgasming until Irene said she could. Irene finished filling her partner with a short, deep thrust and sat back to admire her handiwork.

It was obscene. Molly's legs were splayed open, the base of the toy sticking out of her dripping cunt. Her face was beautiful agony, a frustrated longing that Irene felt to be very moving - she would soon rid her girl of that look. But for now it was fun to tease, and Molly would be so relaxed if Irene took her time getting there.

There was a riding crop in the corner, of course, and Irene picked it up to run the leather edge against Molly's still-smarting ass. Molly shuddered and rubbed back into the touch of her favorite material. Irene slapped it lightly against her; Molly jolted, then untensed when Irene rubbed her again with the flat of the leather. They carried on like this for some time until Molly seemed keen but slightly less desperate. Irene flipped the crop around and carefully tapped the base of the dick sticking out of poor overstimulated Molly. Molly was almost burned out on pleasure; she twitched feebly. Irene tapped again, harder, and Molly groaned, then whimpered. Her hands clutched against her chest, and the vibrator inside Irene ticked up another notch.

Irene was going to explode, too, now; this girl knew how to play the game. "Harness." Molly leapt up and buckled the dick and Irene into the harness. Irene bent her back over the sofa, Molly's knees on the rug and face pressed into the seat cushions. Irene grabbed her hair at the back of her neck and pushed Molly deeper into the fabric, exposing more of her wet, hot cunt as she adjusted position. The vibrator was now buzzing hard inside Irene as the harness increased the pressure on her clit. The first thrust went deep into Molly, aided by her own wetness from before, and the vibe rubbed Irene's clit so hard that she saw stars. She pulled Molly's head back up so the girl's neck was exposed and pretty, and gripped her hip tightly with the other hand. She fucked Molly hard, knowing that she was desperate for it, canting her hips back so that every stroke would hit Molly's g-spot. Given the way the submissive was moaning and thrashing, Irene was fairly certain that she'd got it right.

She had. The blunt head of the dick jolted her with pleasure, while the slide of the dick's ridges against her clit wrung still more moans and gasps from her. Molly wasn't going to last long at this rate, but Irene clearly wasn't either. The domme's grip in Molly's hair was iron, and she fucked with abandon as each thrust rammed the vibrator harder against her swollen clit. Molly's cries and gasps took on a rhythmic tempo as Irene found her pace, ramming the girl brutally. Molly was drenched, each instroke filling her completely, each outstroke pulling out more come to drip between her legs. It was brutally sexy, and before long Irene lost her control entirely, thrusting madly as her clit ground on the brutally pleasurable vibrator. Molly cried out, too, impaling herself on the dick a few last times before slumping against the sofa. Irene smoothed her hands along Molly's back, enjoying how smooth and soft her skin was. She pulled out gently, and Molly slumped the rest of the way to the floor, sated and boneless.

Irene took back the vibrator remote from Molly's unresisting wrist, and eased the device out of her own wet heat. God, that had been amazing. She was loose, sensitive, overstimulated - and she wanted something to top it off. Irene climbed into the sofa, spreading her legs in front of Molly's exhausted face. "Come on, love, look alive, I haven't finished yet."

The first sweet lap of Molly's soft tongue nearly had Irene coming again. It was so gentle after the rough grind of the vibe on the harness. Irene bucked greedily into her partner's face, rubbing her impossibly overstimulated clit against Molly's tongue as she lapped up, pointed tip of her tongue working up her folds to rub the sensitive nub of her clit. Irene fucked into her partner's face, coming all over Molly's face within minutes as her hyperstimulated body released hard once again. Finally sated, Irene wiped Molly's face with the front of those knickers she'd been wearing earlier and curled her up against her on the sofa. At some point, they'd get up and go to bed, but for now everything was as it should be. She kissed Molly again and let her unpause the film.


End file.
